Solo Una Historia No Cambiara El Amor
by Lala Satalin Deviluke
Summary: Solo pensamientos humanos harán aparecer solo con una realidad.


4/01/2003  
  
solo una historia no cambiara el amor  
  
by sakura yolei sora ruki makino izumi  
  
  
  
******************  
  
gals! arriba, gals! abajo, y gals! por todos lados y que las ko- gal no mueran nunca jamas (aunque algunos si quieran). nunca lo lograran por el trio jamas se daran por vencido.  
  
****************  
  
bueno, por donde devo comenzar a si, todos creen que el mundo. solo existe muchas cosa pero en mi caso son una de las tales cosas. que yo solia hacer ase mucho tiempo atras pero ahora con el tiempo. no se que pensar es muy injusto, pero que se le puede hacer la chica que supuestamente adoro, admiro y quiero por mucho tiempo no me da ningun chanze, o algun voto a favor no me da vola, es como si nunca exisitiese para ella, pero con el tiempo y que se deje de hacer ilusiones, y algun dia pronto comenzare a que me ame, y asi aprendera que nunca. me vio con los ojos de que ella deveria haberme mirado, desde ase mucho tiempo.  
  
¡¡ OYE Y TU QUE TE CREES DESCARADO HABLADOR!!, ¡¡ QUE POR QUE CREES QUE SOY UNA CHICA FACIL!! ¡¡ESTA MUY EQUIVOCADO TIO ESTAS LOCO !!- la muchacha por lo cual, estaba critandole a un joven, solo hacia un medio escandolo. frente de la calle, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos presto atencion, a la gente que rodeaba la pareja. solo se preocuparon de su larga comversacion, que solo fue a gritos.  
  
¡¡ADEMAS, BABOSO A MI NO ME CONVENZEN CON ESOS MALDITOS REGALOS!! ¡¡PARA QUE, PARA QUE DESPUES ME LLEVES A UN HOTEL Y QUE COSAS, ME AGAS!! ¡¡TU ERES DE LOS MISMO DE SIEMPRE QUE VEN A UNA CHICA FACIL Y SOLO LE REGALAN ALGO Y LISTO CALLERON EN SUS REDES PERO ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO SI A MI ME PASARA COMO A ELLAS!!-en eso un grupo, que pasaba por donde la pareja. estaba reconozieron inmediatamente, de que se trataba de una joven con pelo cortos, de unos ojos muy grandes cafes y siempre muy resaltada en su forma de vestir. en eso el grupo que venia compuesto por dos hombres y por dos mujeres, en eso se hacerca a donde estaba la supuesta pelea y a los cuatro solo se les resfalo una gotita en la cabeza por ver lo mismo de todas las semanas, o algunas veces todos los dias pero uno de ellos del grupo estaba muy triste, de siempre ver la misma escena que siempre y cuando se cruzase con ella.  
  
al parecer, ran nunca cambiara su forma de ser, ya ah pasado esto en millones de ocaciones, y todavia no le vemos con una pareja. estable que no le digan que se quieren acostar con ella-miyu, solo moviendo su cabeza como dicendo que esto ya no tiene remedio. solo que sus acompañantes pensaban. los mismo como rei, aya y yûya pero serca de hay se encontraba un policia por lo cual se acerco a la pareja que estaba discutiendo, y como siempre el policial ya sabia de que se trataba. en eso tomo a ran por las manos, y se la llevo a la estacion como siempre dejando al otro y a la demas gente que se fuera a sus casa, y ella con el medio escandalo, arrastrandola.  
  
¡¡OYE YAMATO!!, ¡¡ME PUEDES SOLTAR ME ESTAS ENSUECIANDO MI BESTIDO!!, ¡¡YAMATOOOOO!!-en eso la solto cuando, ya habian llegado hacia la estacion de policia. por lo cual ran no tuvo mas remedio que sentarse como siempre, y escuchar el medio. discuros de su hermano por lo cual se lo sabia de memoria (como siempre).  
  
ya te dije ran, que no agas escandalos en la calle. por que te nombra la gente como un loca, sin sentido-ran casi a punto, de llorar (o haciendose) se hacerca, a donde su hermanito solo para lesiarlo un poco.  
  
calmate, yamato tu sabes como soy yo me dejo, llevar por las cosas mas pequeñas y tu sabes de donde las herede me di padre, y madre como la vez-sacandole la lengua, solo yamato se enojo. mas pero en eso prefirio cambiar el tema y terminar el caso del dia.  
  
mejor, sera que te vallas ran por que ya con el dia de ohy. es ya suficiente para mi. y moira tus amigos vivnieron por ti-de hay se pudo observar. los amigos de ran que la estaba esperando (como siempre) cuando esta llega a la estacion, con su hermano (habitualmente) y como siempre miyu se acerca a su novio. para abrazarle, y desearle siempre suerte para que el este bien pero en eso yûya lo mira. y en eso se imagina como ran y el se hacen cariños. para que todo valla bien en su relacion. pero en eso se empieza a reir solo, como tonto y todos los demas lo miran por lo cual. el al terminar su pequeño pensamiento y mira a los demas, el se queda sonrojado por la verguenza y comportamiento extraño que tubo.  
  
*cuando te vea, solo mi corazon no dejara de palpitar. es por que a ti no te puedo dejar de mirar. y cuando. me miras o haces algo especial no puedo dejar de pensar. como tuve el valor de decirle suegro a tu papa. cuando, tu una sorpresiva rechasaste todo. pero con tu mirada, los cautivaste a todos. que cada, uno iso algo por el otro. y eso es lo que mas admiro de ti ran. y cuando pienso en ti es como el dia por que en el aterdeser todo se va. asta mi imaginacion por verte*  
  
ehh, yûya deja de pensar, por favor si no vas a dejar algo malo. por aqui-bromenadole rei a yûya el lo miro de mala manera pero, despues se le olvido cuando poso sus ojos hacia ran.  
  
espero, que algun dia me aceptes, mis sentimientos por lo cual eh tanto anelado. de que me lo aceptes.  
  
  
  
  
  
continuara...  
  
********************** n/d/sys/r/r:bueno hola, yo se que aqui es el primer fics de gals! en fanfiction T_T y me sorprende (por que toda la gente que conozco sabe de la serie y sus personajes) pero bueno alomejor, despues habra gente y pondra fics de gals! en castellano. pero asta el momento pense en poner una historia corta, de un solo capitulo pero comno se me estendio la historia prefieron hacerla en capitulos (como todos los que eh hecho asta el momento) y lo mas divertido. espero que lo termine. pero bueno pensaba hacer un fics de ran y yûya pero voy hacer un lio con las parejas a mi cuento (jo ^^¡) que es ranxyûyaxreixaya por que la unica pareja estable va hacer miyu y yamato. bueno los pesero en mi segundo capitulo, que lo pienso poner durante las tres semanas despues no se depende. de cuanto tiempo me demore de estar en viaje.  
  
  
  
ATTE.  
  
sakura yolei sora  
  
ruki makino  
  
(sys) (ruri) (izumi)  
  
  
  
PD: no creo resivir review por lo, que eh visto nadien viene a esta seccion de fanfics. si que no me ago ilusiones, (y ni creo que la lean) pero bueno si alguien la le, espero que les guste (y no ponga review si no me lo meresco) total, soy la peor autora para escribir (asta en mi mala ortografia se nota). 


End file.
